


All of this is no coincidence / 이 모든건 우연이 아냐

by delugyufortxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (Not even when they're one shot stories), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Every chapter a different members is your soulmate, F/M, Fluff, Hopelessly romantic and cliche, I'm still not good at tagging so i'll stop here, Insert smiling face with three hearts here, Long read sorry I can't write short chapters, Minor Angst, btxt au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delugyufortxt/pseuds/delugyufortxt
Summary: What would happen if a member of BTS or TXT was destined to be your soulmate?Continue reading to find out.~ A collection of BTS and TXT one shots in various alternate universes ~
Relationships: A member of BTS or TXT/You (sorry too lazy to type them all out)





	All of this is no coincidence / 이 모든건 우연이 아냐

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, and welcome to my story! ~(^.^)~
> 
> Or stories, I should say, as this is a collection of one shots!  
> Every chapter, a different member from either BTS or TXT is your soulmate, and every story will be just one chapter in length.  
> This is my first attempt at short stories, so please bear with me >3<
> 
> There are five different alternate universes where the stories will take place, and in each one there is a special way in which you can find out if someone is your soulmate.  
> I will introduce each of them in the notes at the start of their respective chapters.  
> I'll alternate between BTS and TXT, starting with a BTS member, then one from TXT, and so on. 
> 
> This is my fourth work on AO3!  
> I love interacting, so feel free to leave a comment below if you like <3  
> You can also find me on twitter, I'm @delugyufortxt.  
> I'll tweet whenever I post a chapter or a new story, so if you would like to stay updated, feel free to follow me!  
> (Plus I love to make new friends ^.^)
> 
> I hope you will have fun reading! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I didn’t think he noticed me until our eyes met. I was casually strolling through the park when I saw him there, crouching with his knees on the cold ground, going the extra mile to take a picture of something. He got up again and looked at the display of his camera, nodded as if he was satisfied with the result, and then turned around to continue his way. Somehow I kept seeing him on my walk through the park, as if my feet were drawn to him, or his to mine. He was always engaged in taking some photo though, so I thought he hadn’t noticed me the way I noticed him. But then I suddenly heard a faint “click!” sound coming from my left. I looked up, straight into the eyes of the young photographer, and I felt my breath being taken away. "
> 
> \- A walk in the park on a snowy day results in a special encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ~  
> Chapter one is up ! ^.^
> 
> So the first Soulmate Alternate Universe I'm taking you to is the Monochrome Universe.  
> Here, people can only perceive the world in black and white, until they meet their soulmate.  
> After they have touched their soulmate for the first time, they will be able to see colours. 
> 
> Small disclaimer: I didn't come up with any of these universes, I saw them all before (on several occasions) on twitter.  
> So credit to the original owners of the ideas!
> 
> First up is a BTS member, you should already be able to guess who it is from the title heh heh >3<  
> I'm very excited to share, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> ~

I didn’t think he noticed me until our eyes met. I was just casually strolling through the park, enjoying a lazy Sunday after a stressful week, accompanied by the pleasant sound of my feet trudging through the freshly fallen snow, when I saw him there, crouching with his knees on the cold ground, going the extra mile to take a picture of something. At first I only saw him from the back, his long coat covered with snowflakes, his newsboy cap hiding most of his hair, only small strands peeking out here and there. He got up again and looked at the display of his camera, nodded as if he was satisfied with the result, and then turned around to continue his way, already searching for a new scenery to capture. I couldn’t see much of his face, as most of it was hidden behind a mask, but he seemed glad to be walking in the cold, as if he didn’t have the chance to walk outside much. I was curious to see what he had been so eager to photograph, and when I reached the spot, I saw it was a poor flower who had bloomed too early and was frozen now. The ice on the snow flower looked beautiful though, so I understood why the young man got down on his knees in the cold snow to make a permanent memory of it. I don’t really know why, but somehow I kept seeing him on my walk through the park, as if my feet were drawn to him, or his to mine. He was always engaged in taking some photo though, so I thought he hadn’t noticed me the way I noticed him. But as I sat down on the edge of the fountain, which had frozen solid in a marvelous display, to take a small rest, I suddenly heard a faint “click!” sound coming from my left. I looked up, straight into the eyes of the young photographer, and I felt my breath being taken away.

All I can see are his eyes, gorgeous, dark and deep, crowned with long lashes. Of course I have no idea what colour they are, since I haven’t met my soulmate yet and therefore am still confined to a black and white world. But even in monochrome, they are exceptionally beautiful. Even though I can’t see his mouth behind his mask, his eyes tell me that he is smiling at me, and I smile back, feeling suddenly a lot warmer inside. He nods cutely, and then walks away again, looking at the ground, almost as if he is embarrassed that I caught him taking a picture of me. But I don’t mind, I’m actually flattered that he thought me worthy to capture on film. I sit there for a while with a happy smile stuck on my face, until I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I jump up as I read the message; having totally lost track of time, I forgot that I was supposed to meet a friend about now. I feel a faint blush as I hastily walk towards the subway station. The photographer with the pretty eyes was the reason I got distracted so much, but it seems like a silly excuse to forget my friend…

A few hours later, I’m waiting at the subway station again, now on my way home. After my friend first scolded me for the ‘awful’ colour combination of my clothes (the fact that I can’t see colours yet didn’t make it any less ‘terrible’ in her opinion), she scolded me again when she heard my story about ‘Mr Bright Eyes’ (her nickname, not mine). “What if he was your soulmate?” she exclaimed dramatically, as if I had missed the opportunity of a lifetime. “If that was the case, I’m sure I’ll meet him again,” I replied calmly, though feeling a pang of worry in my stomach. I’m not that obsessed with finding my soulmate (I believe destiny will do its thing), but I’m a little tired of living in black and white… What if he _was_ my soulmate? Before I can start overthinking, the train arrives at the station. No one is waiting to get out at this stop, so I step in front of the doors. I’m ready to get in as they slide open, but suddenly someone remembers (a little too late) that this is their stop and we bump into each other as he hastily tries to get out. “I’m sorry,” I hear a deep voice say, a little muffled because its coming from behind a mask, and then I find myself staring at the young man from the park. He recognises me too, and I see his eyes smile again. “Don’t worry, it’s okay,” I say as we carefully step around each other, him leaving the train, and me getting on. Just as the doors close in front of my nose, I see it. Quite literally. _The world isn’t black and white anymore._ My eyes are bombarded with colours, almost hurting my eyes, as if I’m staring at a bright light. I feel like a new born baby, seeing the world as it should be for the first time. But then the shocking reality hits me: the young photographer just touched me, and now I see colours. Which means… “Oh no!” I put my hands against the glass, suddenly feeling trapped now I know that my soulmate is on the other side. He has turned around and when I meet his eyes, I see my anxious feelings reflected as if I’m staring into a mirror. The train starts moving, and he starts running with it, his gorgeous eyes desperate. I vaguely hear him shouting, but I can’t make out the words, and before I know it, the train has entered a dark tunnel, leaving my soulmate behind.

I’ve cursed destiny a hundred times already, but I curse it again for the hundred-and-first time when I lay my head to rest that night. Of course I immediately got off the train on the next station and took the opposite train back, but I couldn’t find him anywhere. Did he perhaps go after me? Or did he have to leave already? I waited for about an hour, my tummy was rumbling from hunger, but I didn’t see him again. I went home with a heavy heart, feeling like crying, barely holding it together on the subway ride. But after I arrived home and had a good meal, I decided not to dwell on self-pity. I could either have kept sitting here, feeling sorry for myself, or try my best to come up with a plan of action to find my soulmate again. And so, the following days I try to visit the places where I saw him and the surroundings as much as I can. I wait around, hoping to see him, while in the meantime marvelling at this new and colourful world. I still have to get used to it all, and sometimes I don’t recognise people because of their hair colour or the colour of their eyes. I’m a little worried I won’t recognise my soulmate when we meet again, but whenever I try to sleep at night I am haunted by his beautiful eyes, making it hard to fall asleep. However, hours of waiting turn into days, and days into weeks, and four weeks later, I still haven’t found him, making me become more and more worried. What if I missed my one chance to connect with my soulmate? It’s hard to believe destiny would be this cruel… 

I was getting close to giving up my search and leaving it to fate again when my friend called me, sounding totally excited while she practically screamed through the phone that she saw a picture of me in an art gallery. I remember almost falling off my chair when she described what the photo looked like: me dressed up in my white coat and beige beret, sitting on the edge of a frozen fountain. My heart started beating way too fast when I realised this could be the picture that my soulmate took of me, so I hurriedly dropped everything and made my way to the gallery, which is located just around the corner of the park I walked through that day. I’m standing right outside the door, my hand hesitatingly on the doorknob, nervous butterflies twirling through my stomach. After letting out a deep sigh, I open the door and enter. I pay the entry fee of the exhibition, poetically named ‘Without you I’ll stay in black and white’, and I begin walking around at a fast pace, anxiously searching around. But I’m slowly starting to lose hope when I see the pictures: they are all in black and white, which is common amongst artists who can’t see colour yet. It’s quite logical, really: why display something you cannot see? But it would mean this artist is not my soulmate…Then I come to a sudden stop when I see the only coloured picture of the exhibition. _That’s me._ I stare at it for a while, my feet frozen to the ground. That has to be the picture my soulmate took of me, no doubt. I whirl on my heels and rush back to the counter, startling the staff member as I place my hands on the desk urgently. “Excuse, but who is the artist whose photos are on display here?” The man looks a little nervous, his eyes are avoiding mine when he says: “I’m sorry, miss, but we cannot tell you.” “Why not?” I ask, despair audible in my voice. “The artist does not wish to be contacted, he wants to stay anonymous.” I frown, wondering why on earth an artist wouldn’t want people to know it’s his work. Never mind his reasons, I need to find out his name. “Please, sir, I _have_ to know.” I feel a sudden cold wind, and vaguely notice the front door of the gallery opening and shutting behind me. “He is my –” “I apologise again, miss, but I really cannot tell you the artist’s details. I would kindly ask you to –” “It’s okay, you can tell her.” A deep, mellow, and vaguely familiar voice calmly interrupts the staff. Hold on. Where have I heard that voice before? “She is my soulmate.” I feel goosebumps rise on my skin, and when I slowly turn around and see the person who is standing in front of me, I can hardly believe my eyes. This can’t be happening… Now I know where I remembered that voice from, because I listen to it on a daily basis. I feel my cheeks blush heavily when I stare into the gorgeous face of Kim Taehyung. This isn’t real. No way. Am I dreaming? I blink a few times, but he is still there. I take good look at his eyes (it’s quite hard to focus when someone so beautiful is staring at you) and even though they are coloured now, I recognise the ones I caught looking at me in the park those weeks ago. A cheeky smile slowly creeps up on Taehyung’s face, as if he somehow knows I am a fan of BTS’s music, and he walks over to me, not letting my eyes escape his gaze. “I finally found you,” he whispers, and before I know what’s happening, he takes my hand and leads us outside. Somehow I manage to prevent my feet from malfunctioning, but my heart is hammering in my chest and I have to actively remind myself to breathe. Taehyung is my soulmate?! He doesn’t seem to notice that I’m freaking out, but just keeps holding my hand, taking me back to the place where we first met. We walk in silence for a while, but a remarkably comfortable one, and then he stops at the fountain, the very spot where I first met his eyes. I’m trying very hard to avoid those eyes right now, as I’m afraid that I might faint when I do, but he lightly touches my chin, moving it up, forcing me to look at him. “You have no idea how hard I have been looking for you, after we lost each other then. I thought I might never find you again, and it broke my heart. Luckily, Namjoon-hyung’s idea worked out just as planned.” He chuckles, while my brain tries to process that Kim Namjoon knows about my existence. “I looked for you too,” I manage to say, not wanting my effort to remain unknown, and he smiles softly, his eyes full of warmth. “Fate brought us together again, of course it was meant to be to begin with.” He pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, whispering: “You coloured my world like magic, and I already love you for that.” He bends over and sweetly kisses me on my head, and with that, my anxiousness disappears like snow in the sun. It doesn’t matter anymore that he is Kim Taehyung, that he is the singer who goes by the name of V, that he is part of the famous kpop group BTS. No matter who he is, he is my soulmate; and that’s all that matters. We continue our walk, and I’m surprised how I suddenly feel at ease in his presence, as if it has always been this way. “Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything.” He smiles knowingly and winks. “I’m guessing you probably know a lot about me already.” I blush unwillingly, and quickly retort: “What do you want to know?” He thinks for a short while, pouting cutely, and then he smiles again. “Well, for instance: what is your favourite colour?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. My other stories here on AO3 are:
> 
> \- "Our magic island" - a Hogwarts x TXT AU where Soobin and Yeonjun both try to win your heart   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001002/chapters/52501036
> 
> \- "Remember our star song" - a TXT AU were everyone has forgotten about TXT except you and Beomgyu   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140135/chapters/55376617
> 
> \- "A single starlight" - a BTXT fantasy/fairytale AU were Yeonjun takes you, Soobin and Hueningkai on a journey to find the one person who could save your father (Seokjin)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668596/chapters/67707295
> 
> (will be updated in the future when I add another story!)


End file.
